


Ah, the Great Excuse of Mistletoe

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone leaves their Christmas party, Percy catches his boyfriend under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, the Great Excuse of Mistletoe

Nico poked at the embers in the fireplace, gathering them all together and closer to some firewood that hadn't properly ignited yet. Satisfied when the thing started smoking, he stood up and turned to help Percy pick up the last of the jolly looking paper cups that everyone had been using for non-alcoholic eggnog.

It was Percy's idea to throw a Christmas party here for all the kids that didn't have homes to return to. Nico was a little uncertain about the whole scheme since he wasn't one for parties, but he eventually agreed since he knew very well how it felt being alone during the season you "supposed to spend with your family." In the end, it had been quite a fun time and he was glad it happened. Clarisse, whose mom was out of the country for the holidays this year, had set up a lot of games and contests, while her boyfriend Chris had spent most of the day decorating the Hades cabin with festive streamers.

"I think that's the last of the trash."

Nico looked around and nodded at Percy, who tossed the trash bag in the corner and made his way over.

"Bed?"

Percy made a thoughtful face as he came to a halt in front of Nico.

"Mmm... I don't know. I mean, we  _are_  standing under mistletoe..."

Nico looked up and found a small bunch of white berries right above his head. He gave Percy a grin. 

"I suppose bed could wait a little while."

Percy leaned in to kiss him and Nico melted. He  _loved_  Percy's kisses. They were always sweet and playful. Percy bit his lip tenderly before pulling away.

"I mean, we could go to  _bed_  and kiss... and  _more_ , if you want."

Nico hesitated. Then he spoke in his most teasing voice

"It's  _Christmas_ , Percy. Isn't that a  _holy_  sort of thing?"

Percy groaned and turned away.

"Fine, I'll go jerk off in the bathroom."

Nico laughed and grabbed his wrist. He gave Percy a nervous grin, then looked away, then grinned again.

"Um... let's. Bed."

Percy grinned back and pressed into him with another kiss, slowly pushing him towards the bed. When they got to it, they broke apart and started taking clothes off with shaking hands, sneaking glances at each other bashfully.

"Did you ever do this? With Annabeth?"

"N-no. Uh..."

Percy gestured toward the bed, his eyes sneaking glances down Nico's nude body but trying valiantly to maintain eye contact as much as possible.

"We should get on?"

Nico nodded and pulled himself onto the high bed backwards, trying to avoid doing something unsexy. Percy climbed up rather awkwardly and got between Nico's legs. The stared at each other's blushing faces for a moment before Nico finally spoke.

"Can I touch you?"

Percy nodded and Nico reached out to skin him fingers down Percy's abs and across the head of his cock. Percy gasped. Then he reached out to take Nico's dick. It felt amazing to have someone else's hand around him. As Percy pumped him loosely, Nico reached down further to play with Percy's balls, which earned him an appreciative purr. Percy leaned in to kiss him again and Nico ended up falling backwards. Then Percy fell down next to him and his hands started roaming over Nico's body. Nico grinned into the kiss as he started stroking Percy's cock and Percy moaned. It felt nice to have such an effect on someone. Then Percy pinched Nico's nipple and the grin fell from Nico's face as he whined.

"Do you want to top?"

Nico blinked at the question.

"Don't  _you_  want to?"

"I do! Dear  _gods_ , I do, but... I'm a little worried I'd hurt you."

Nico bit his lip. It was easier to just trust Percy not to hurt him than be in charge of things. That was probably Percy's train of thought too, but it kind of felt like since Percy was older, it would be easier for him to take the lead. Especially since Percy was from the modern world, and everyone here seemed to just  _know_  a lot more about these things than he did.

He shook his head.

"I want you to top."

Percy looked unsure, so Nico hooked a leg over his hip.

"Please, Percy?"

That seemed to do the trick and, the next moment, Percy was rolling on top of him and reaching for the bedside drawer. He pulled away to sit up with a tube in his hand.

"What's that?"

Percy seemed surprised by the question.

"It's lubricant. It's so I don't hurt you. Or you don't hurt me either, I guess, but I think my dick is a lot less delicate than your uh... your insides. I guess it's better that I'm topping after all."

Point proven, Nico patted himself on the back for dumping all responsibility on Percy's shoulders. Percy flipped open the tube and squeezed some stuff out onto his fingertips, and then quickly, before it dripped, pressed his fingers against Nico's hole. Nico hissed.

" _Cold._ "

Percy looked really apologetic. 

" _Sorry_ \- I just was trying- sorry."

He started rubbing his fingers around really quickly and the stuff warmed up soon enough. Nico wished he could see what Percy was doing, but sitting up and propping himself on his palms didn't help. Percy slowed down and carefully tickled Nico's hole with one of his fingers. Nico squirmed.

"Um... so, I guess...  _relax_."

Nico looked up, skeptical.

"Don't look at me like that, Nico. I'm nervous too. I meant, relax your muscles. Like, consciously."

Nico took a deep breath and managed to relax his lower body. Percy pushed a finger in lightly, and immediately, Nico couldn't help but tense again. Percy fell forward to kiss him.

"Relax."

Taking an even deeper breath and waiting a moment before letting it out, Nico relaxed again and Percy slid his finger in deeper. He stopped and wiggled it around a little, and Nico couldn't help his muscles fluttering around it. Percy giggled.

"Sorry- I tried to rela-"

Percy silenced him with a kiss.

"I think that was my fault."

He kept kissing Nico as his finger poked and prodded and thrusted and curled and did a bunch of other things that felt amazing. Then Percy pulled his finger out and Nico felt two of them press snugly against his rim. Percy mouthed,  _"Relax,"_  against Nico's lips and pushed them in. Nico let himself get lost in the kiss to keep himself relaxed enough for Percy to move his fingers about. Every once in a while, though, his muscles would start seizing around Percy and he couldn't help it. Eventually, Percy was doing something that caused him to twitch around his fingers pretty much constantly and soon his entire hips were wobbling and bucking.

"Looks like you like it."

Percy pulled away from the kiss to smile happily down at him but Nico pulled him back down immediately, desperate for intimacy while his body was having this reaction. Percy let Nico kiss him for a while, then retracted his fingers and slowly pulled away from the kiss again.

"I want to see what I'm doing, okay? We can kiss in a bit."

Nico gulped a little, but Percy's eyes were so earnest, and Nico agreed with a nod. Percy got some more lube on his hand and then wrapped it around his cock, stroking fast.

"Man, I wish this stuff wasn't so cold."

Nico smiled in sympathy. Then his smile faltered as Percy braced a hand on the bed and used the other to line himself up with Nico's hole. Percy pushed in slowly and took lots of small breaks. Needing some reassurance, Nico threw his hand out to hold onto Percy's wrist. Then Percy finally stopped and looked up. There was sweat on his brow and his eyes looked like they were having trouble focusing.

"It's all in."

Nico put his hands around Percy's neck and drew him in for that kiss he promised. As they reacquainted their lips with each other, Percy started to move his hips, so slowly at first that Nico didn't notice immediately, he was so lost in the kiss and the mere fact that they were joined like this. But eventually, Percy moved enough that Nico's hips started doing that thing from earlier, when they were squirming and bucking at the stimulation. Percy grinned.

"I think that's the prostate.

"Oh."

Nico didn't know what that meant but it felt amazing. Even more so when Percy corrected his motion from small little abortive thrusts into long and sensual rolls. Nico moaned and scratched at Percy's back.

"Th-that's amazin-  _oh!_ "

Percy grinned and nuzzled into his neck.

"Good."

They didn't last long after that, Percy coming first, and Nico following soon after from the sensations of Percy's hard and fast, orgasm-driven thrusts into him.

They caught their breaths while holding each other tightly. Then they spoke at the same time.

"Merry Christmas-"

"I love you-"

The pulled away to stare at each other, and then started laughing.

"I love you too, Percy."

"And Merry Christmas, Nico."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
